christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Ammon Hennacy
|death_place= |death_cause=Heart attack |resting_place= |resting_place_coordinates= |residence= |nationality=American |known_for= |education= |employer= |occupation= |title= |religion=Roman Catholicism |spouse=Joan Thomas |children= |parents= |relatives= |signature= |website= |footnotes=}} Ammon Hennacy (July 24, 1893 – January 14, 1970) was an American pacifist, Christian anarchist, vegetarian, social activist, member of the Catholic Worker Movement and a Wobbly. He established the "Joe Hill House of Hospitality" in Salt Lake City, Utah and practiced tax resistance. Biography Hennacy was born in Negley, Ohio to Quaker parents and grew up as a Baptist. On hearing Billy Sunday preach in 1909 he became an atheist and shortly afterward became a socialist and an IWW member. He studied at three different institutions, (a year at each one): Hiram College in Ohio in 1913, University of Wisconsin–Madison in 1914, and The Ohio State University in 1915. During this time Hennacy was a card-carrying member of the Socialist Party of America and in his words "took military drills in order to learn how to kill capitalists."http://recollectionbooks.com/bleed/Encyclopedia/Hennacy/hennacyDedera.htm At the outbreak of World War I Hennacy was imprisoned for two years in Atlanta, Georgia for resisting conscription. While in prison the only book he was allowed was the Bible. This inspired him to radically depart from his earlier beliefs; he became a Christian pacifist and a self-proclaimed "Christian anarchist". He led a hunger strike and was punished with eight months in solitary confinement. Hennacy believed that adherence to Christianity required being a pacifist and, because governments constantly threaten or use force to resolve conflicts, this meant being an anarchist. In 1919 Hennacy married his first wife, under common law; two years later they hiked around the United States passing through all 48 of the contiguous states. He settled down in 1925, buying a farm and raising his two children. In 1931, he began social work in Milwaukee and organised one of the first social worker unions. He refused to use force or self-defense even when threatened during his work, preferring instead to use nonresistance. During this time, he also refused to sign up for the draft for World War II and declared that he would not pay taxes. He also reduced his tax liability by taking up a lifestyle of simple living and bartering. Between 1942 and 1953, Hennacy worked as a migrant farm labourer in the southwest United States. In 1952, he was baptised as a Roman Catholic by an anarchist priest, with Dorothy Day as his godmother. Hennacy moved to New York in 1953, and became the associate editor of the Catholic Worker. Hennacy engaged in many picketing protests while in New York. He illegally refused to participate in New York City's annual air raid drills, and he picketed against the Atomic Energy Commission's war preparations in Las Vegas, Cape Kennedy, Washington, D.C., and Omaha. In 1958, Hennacy fasted for 40 days in protest of nuclear weapons testing. In 1961, Hennacy moved to Utah and organised the Joe Hill House of Hospitality in Salt Lake City. While in Utah, Hennacy fasted and picketed in protest of the death penalty and the use of taxes in war. In 1965, Hennacy married Joan Thomas and in the same year left the Roman Catholic Church, though he continued to call himself a "non-church Christian" . He wrote about his reasons for leaving and his thoughts on Catholicism,http://www.catholicworker.com/ah_leave.htm which included his belief that "Paul spoiled the message of Christ" (see Pauline Christianity). This essay and others were published as The Book of Ammon. In 1968, Hennacy closed the "Joe Hill House of Hospitality" and turned his attention to further protest and writing; he published a book titled The One-Man Revolution in 1970. Ammon Hennacy died from a heart attack on January 14, 1970. Political and ethical beliefs Ammon Hennacy was a pacifist, a Christian anarchist, and an advocate of anarchism and nonresistance. He was extremely critical of what he described as the "institutional church" http://www.catholicworker.org/dorothyday/daytext.cfm?TextID=192. He did not drink or smoke and was a vegetarian. Much of his activism was anti-war, anti-nuclear proliferation, and against the death penalty. Hennacy never paid federal income taxes because they pay for the military and war. He lived a life of voluntary simplicity and believed in what he called his "One-Man Revolution" against violence, sin, and coercion. He also refused to accept the legitimacy of the judiciary. Hennacy in folk art When Ani DiFranco gathered stories by Utah Phillips to make the 1996 album The Past Didn't Go Anywhere, she included Phillips's story about Hennacy, under the title "Anarchy". Hennacy helped shape Phillips, who often told this story. Bibliography * Hennacy, Ammon (1954) Autobiography of a Catholic Anarchist. New York, Catholic Worker Books. * Hennacy, Ammon (1970) The Book of Ammon. Catholic Worker Books, Salt Lake City http://hdl.handle.net/2027/mdp.39015069766825 * Hennacy (1970) The One-Man Revolution. Salt Lake City, Ammon Hennacy Publications. * Thomas, Joan (1993) The Years of Grief and Laughter: A "Biography" of Ammon Hennacy. Baltimore, MD, Fortkamp Publishing Co. * Page, Marcus P. Blaise (2005) A Peace of the Anarchy: Ammon Hennacy and other Angelic Troublemakers in the USA See also * Anti-war * Christian anarchism * Christian pacifism * Christian vegetarianism * Dorothy Day External links * Ammon Hennacy - A One-Person Revolution in America * Ammon Hennacy Collection - A selection of photographs of Ammon and others * Ammon Hennacy: A Brief Biography * Ammon Hennacy: an anecdotal sketch by Don Dedera * Ammon Hennacy Page (with chronology, bibliography, links) Anarchist Encyclopedia * The authorized biographical MOVIE - by Lovarchy-Shalom Productions * A review of Hennacy's autobiography: "The Book of Ammon" * Industrial Workers of the World Selected Essays * Love Your Enemy * The Joe Hill House * Picking Cotton * Air Raid Drills * On Leaving the Catholic Church References Category:Christian anarchists Category:American Christian socialists Category:American Christian pacifists Category:American anti-war activists Category:American conscientious objectors Category:American tax resisters Category:American vegetarians Category:Anarcho-pacifists Category:Catholic Workers Category:Christian vegetarians Category:Converts to Roman Catholicism Category:Former atheists and agnostics Category:Nonviolence advocates Category:Ohio State University alumni Category:Hiram College alumni Category:University of Wisconsin–Madison alumni Category:People from Columbiana County, Ohio Category:1893 births Category:1970 deaths Category:Scholars and leaders of nonviolence, or nonviolent resistance Category:Industrial Workers of the World members